


No Point Anymore...

by GasterFan5



Series: Gravity Falls [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't read if you don't like, Gen, Kinda depressing, Stanuary Week 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/pseuds/GasterFan5
Summary: Stanley...he was over it, really. After hearing that Ford hated him, well..what was the point in living?





	No Point Anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've been getting people sayin they didn't expect stuff and were kinda triggered :V  
> Sooo suicide attempt here!!! Warning!

It was night, the sun had set in the sky, leaving it devoid of color and gleaming with stars painted across it. The kids had left for home, and there was nobody left besides him and Ford.

He checked the time with a heavy sigh, writing a letter with words flowing from his mind onto the page.

_Hey, uh. Didn’t think anyone would read this. Heh. Look, I’m sorry about what I did back then-sorry for the machine, for pushing you in the portal..God, even you thought I was a screw-up._

Tears flowed freely down onto the paper, but he couldn’t feel anything-not anymore.

_I just wanted to say sorry for being a horrible person. I knew you’d never forgive me-could I blame you? No, not really. I’m just the disgusting whore of a brother you never asked for. I hope you have a good life. I hope I didn’t mess it up too much._

_Love, Stanley Pines_

Finishing the letter, he folded it and placed it in his drawer, double checking the gun. He was going to do it tomorrow, when Ford was so preoccupied he’d never notice-never hear the bang.

Stan yawned, crawling into bed and crying to sleep.

…

“STANLEY!” Ford yelled, waking him up. Glancing at the clock, he noted it was 7 in the morning.

“Coming!” he replied, jumping up and walking down the stairs. “What is it?” he asked, curious and exhausted.

“Well, I saw this letter in your drawer..” Ford started, holding it in his hands. Shit. “And I wanted to know what it was about,” he finished, giving him a look.

“Ahh, I just felt like writing-you know how it is,” Stan said with a wink, immediately walking back up the stairs. Ford seemed to understand it was a prank-and relieved at that fact. His gun, he needed the gun-not yet.

“Wait, St-” he started, wanting to continue talking.

He shut the door with a sigh, leaning against it. The gun gleamed in its hiding place, and he picked it up. With trembling hands, he loaded it. God, the thought was killing him.

_He won’t know._ _Won’t care._

Ford must’ve sensed something wrong, and hearing the loading of a gun made him come upstairs. He pushed open Stanley’s door, seeing him now leaning against his bed, tears falling onto the ground, and with closed eyes he held the gun to his head.

Ford gasped, not knowing what to do. If he tried to take the gun, then it might trigger Stan to shoot. He could reason with him, perhaps. “Stanley, drop the gun.” Stanley looked up at him with dead, hollow eyes, dropping the gun, which clattered to the ground.

Tears pooled from his eyes, yet he didn’t make a sound, nor saying anything. “Stanley…” Ford started, trailing off and kneeling beside him. He paused, then gave Stanley a hug-who stiffened and relaxed into it.

“I-I’m sorry, F-Ford,” Stanley sobbed, hugging him deeply.

“I know. I forgive you.”

The two of them sat there for a while, Ford praising and mentioning how much he forgave Stanley, and Stan crying into his shoulder. Ford paused.

“Look, I know this might not be a good time, but uhh, I was wondering…would you like to sail across the world with me?” he asked, looking at him with a gentle smile.

Stan’s eyes widened in surprise and happiness. “O-of course.” Ford had to live with the fact he literally pushed Stan over the edge.

“Please don’t ever do that again,” Ford added, tears dripping down his face. Stanley sighed. He’d never thought to do it until he realized Ford hated him. Now that Ford did like him…he wouldn’t ever-not anymore.

“I-I won’t…”

“And please don’t say anything degrading yourself-you can’t while you’re with me, under my roof.” Ford added sternly. Stan laughed at how much he reminded him of a parent to a child.

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked C:


End file.
